The Founders Reincarnates
by Kilana89
Summary: The founders return to Hogwarts as key parts of the second war. They have the powers of the bodies along with there own. Will they be able to restore the world or die trying?  Up for adoption I lost my ideas. PM me if interested
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 _Godrics Death_

_ "_We are gathered here today, to witness the exacution of one who thretens the world, one who practices wich craft." the tall old man thundered to the crowd. He jesterd toward a man that was bowned, he had black hair and cleare grean eyes that had ones sparkled, but now faced with death were expressionless. He wore robes of a deep blood red trimed with gold. This man was Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts a school that trained yyoung wiches and wiserts controll of there magic. He had been caught casting a spell when out recuting new studence, by the man now standing before him. They had tried to burn him but had faild then they had tied hip to a bolder and thrown him into a lake. They had soon discovered that eventhough for some reson he could not escape they could not exacute him in the usual way, which is why he was now bowned tightly to a poll wile a Muggle prepared to send an arrow through his heart.

"Any last words devils spawn? Going to beg for your life?" geared the man.

" I am not one to beg," Godric finaly said, his voice was rich and deep without a trace of fear more defiance.

" Very whell," and the man redied the bow and let the arow fly. His aim was true and the arrow hite Godic in his heart. His breath caught and his vision started to go dark, he thought of his friends, Rowrena, Helga and Salizar and wished he could see them one las time. And somthing strange hapended, he felt himseld flyaway from the mugles that had shot him to Hogwarts and the last thing he saw was his boloved wife Rowrinas face before his vition whent dark and Godric Gryffendor moved no more.

But then an even curiusure thing happened, insted of his sole moving into the beyond like it should, it juped space and time, and melded with a new sole that of the new born Harry James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 _Going Home_

Harry Potter had alwase know he was Godric Gryffendor and that magic exissted, but untill the day he got his howarts letter, he was unsure if he would ever get back to his true home the castle that he had helped build, the school he had taught in, Hogwarts. It was a huge relife finaly he would get out of the horible life he had lead since his parents of this time, had been killed by his best friends heir. He had resived the letter a fort night ago and had wated for the school to send someone to take him to get his suplies. He wile he wated he revisited all the happy memories he had enjoyed in his previos life, when he had first met Salizar, then Rowrina and Helga, building Hogwarts, hexing the stairs so that they would only be helpfull to himself, Sals payback, his weading to Rowrina, there dauter and son.

His day dreem was broken by a knock on the door, his heart leaped mabee it was his escorte. He went to answer the door. Behind it stood a sevire looking women with a tight bun who wore a pair of green robes, deffenatly from Hogwarts.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," she said in a thick scotish axcent My name is, Professer Minerva Mergonigle depudi headmisstress and head of Gryffendor house I have come to take you to Diagon Ally for you to pick up your suplies for the comming school year.

" O-okay" said Godric hesidently trying to keep up the apearences of an eleven year old. "but my aunt and uncle are out right now so let me just leave a note."

"Let us be off then we have lots to buy. Grab my arm we are going to aperate." Godric winced he had never enjoied apperating because he tended to splinch himself quite often.

They apeared right outside a pub called the Leaky Caldren and walk inside. Many people stared and Godric, but Mergonicle just steared him to the back and presed a brick in the wall unsealing the pasige way to Diagon Ally. They first stoped by gryngots and got monie out of hi valt and then baut robes. in the shop he met a boy that asked him what house he thought he might be in. It was shuch a pathetic question that he almost laphed but he answered all the same. The rest of the day passed quicly and he soon was back "home".

The rest of the summer past without insedent but he did notice that his Aunt and Uncle were a bit more wary of him then usuall. Finaly it came time for him to depart so his Aunt drove him to Kings Cross station and left without saying goodbuy. He looked at his ticked and read Platform 9 3/4. If he had not been Godric Gryffendor he would have been thouroghly confused, but he was and figured that he could go through the barrier between platformes 9 and 10, and it worked. He pulled his trunk up to an emptee compartment and sat down to wait. When the train left a girl came into the compartment and started " Have you seen a toad a boy named Nev-" she trailed off when she caught his eye. He reconized her emeadiatly, "Rowriena?"

"Godric" then she flew at him and encircled him in a crushing hug and she started to sob into his sholder. He held here and allowed his own tears to fall. He sat her down one arm still around her sholder and they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 _The other two_

Godric awoke to the sound of the compartment door opening. A tall red headed boy was standing there. He said, "Do you mind evorywere elce is full. Godic grined, he new who this was, in his past life his best mate and blood brother Salazar.

"Sure Sal." Salazar gaped, "how did you know."

"Oh come off it you think I can't reconize my blood brother, so much for Slytheren sneekyness, you should have reconised me first."

"Godric, your alive too?"

"Whell as I'm sitting here talking to you it's a bit odvious.

" Whell then spill your story, we never did find out who killed you."

" now thats a depressing thought someone killed me yet I'm arournd to talk about it," Godric said with a smile, " I'll tell you the story latter when Row wakes up.'' he said as he gestered tward the sleeping girl in his arms. " However I will tell you that your heir did deside to pay my parents and I a viset and it wasn't frendly he killed them and then tried to kill me but that didn't work out as you can see I am quite alive. By the way what is your name in this time."

" Ron Weasly and you,"

"Harry Potter."

" Great my best friend's famous again," growned Sal putting his head in his hands.

"Come on you were famous in our old lives to."

"Fine you win for once."

Rowrina growed and opened her eyes for a moment she was cofused but then she remembered all that had happened that day and had to fight the earge to cry again her heart that had been riped in two when Godric had died was healing now that he was back with her.

"hey boys anyone see Helga?" she asked apone notasing that Godric had managed to find Salazar on the train.

"Nope, but we need her I Sal and I might kill eachopther if we don't have her. I meen we do have a lot of dules."

"Oh so you do aprisiate me,but peace keeper, is that all that you see on me Godric." said the smiling red head at the door. "Susan Bones, but I guess since we are the founders you can call me Lady Hufflepuff."

"Oh come on Helga, I didn't meen it I just ment that is one of the many things that we need you for."

"Alright Godric Spill, how did you get yourself killed?" asked Helga.

"I was guetting to that, whell any way as you know I was out recuting more studence for

and I was caut using magic, by a muggle," Row gasped, but didn't say anything. "Well you know what they do when someone magicle is caught. burn them at the stake, if that dosen't work, then they move on to drouning. That dosn't work if you like me have a posions master for a friend and alwase make sure you have and handy supply of gillyweed," at this he glared at al "so finaly they desided to just shoot me with an arrow and hope it worked." The four Founders continued swapping stories about what happened after each of there deaths, and stories of there preasent lives. Soon enough They were at hogwarts. (A.N. I am going to skip to the sorting because the before that the only difference will be that the Founders get a boat together are not shoked by the goast.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4_ Godrics Bloody Hat_

The new/ old student were standing g the great hall now while Professor Magonigle called names up to be sorted by Godrics old hat.

"Who's Idea was it to use my old hat?" asked Godric quietly, he heard a sinker from behind him and saw it was Salazar. "I was wondering the same thing," he said looking over at the girls, Helga was now pointing at Rowena, an accusatory look in her eyes. "Whell I was just worried after all I did hide my sword in there what if the hat had released it and it waked a first year," "**What!" **Rowena yelled, Godric hastily covered her mouth with his hand to prevent them from giving away there secret. At that moment Helga's name was called and she quickly sat down on the stool and addressed the hat.

(Conversation with the hat)

_Helga! Its lovely to have a familiar mind._

_**Its nice to see ahh here you to**_

_Yes Yes so you have been reincarnated are any of the others here as whell_

_**Yes they all found each other and I was standing in the doorway waiting to be noticed. Both the boys didn't know they were being watched, I'm not sure about Rowena but she seemed to be asleep on Godrics shoulder, but shouldn't you be sorting me.**_

_Whell of course but I already know were your going to be after all you founded the house _and without further adoo the hat cried _Hufflepuff. _

(end of conversation)

Helga took the hat off placed it on the stool and skipped off to sit with her 'Puffs, whose table was cheering loudest. She sat down and turned to watch her friends sorting. There were many name called until finally "Hermione Granger!"

Rowriena , walked slowly up to the front and sat on the stool

_My lady Ravenclaw the one who enchanted me its lovely to talk to you again._

_**Same to you**_

_So how was the train ride,_

_**Interesting, magic has changed allot over time, but the biggest shock was seeing Godric alive.**_

_Ok do you want to talk more or shall I just sort you,___

_**Just sort me, I know you want to chat with Godric. **_

_Aright better be Ravenclaw._

Soon after Row had sat down Salazar was called.

_Hello Salazar its quite funny that I am talking to you as roomer has it that it was you who killed Godric_

_**Hi whell what can I say my house was never understood and as I left Hogwarts for a few years one can not be too surprised. **_

_So when do you plan on telling the rest of the school._

_**We haven't relay decided yet but mabey when my heir returns, it will be a bit of a shock to him that his ancestor is on the side of the light.**_

_Whell when do you want your sword it was put in with Godrics before it was destroyed when you died. _

_**Give it latter when the time is right and not in front of the entire school. **_

_Okay better be Slytheren_

Finally after every other name had been called Godric made his way toward his old hat, it seemed existed.

_yes yes finally your hear Godric I've been bored these thousand years you've been dead._

_**So whats been going on in history since we died.**_

_A few wars Goblin rebellions, the nasty ones were with Grindlewald and Voldemort._

_**Ahh so that's the little snake face. whell I'm going to destroy him.**_

_Always the Gyffendor aren't you_

_**Whell it is my house**_

_Fine fine fine Gyffendor_

_**Thanks.**_

As Godric walked over to the Rowring Gyffendor table, his hat did something strange. I called out. "Headmaster I was wondering if I could stay with Mr. Potter for the year. Dumbledore looked slightly surprised but nodded his head in assent and Minerva brought the hat over to Godric and told him to take very good care of it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am so sorry I haven't been updating but I'll try and keep it more regular.**_

**AN I have been forgetting to declaim so here it is and for the entire story if you recognize it I don't own it, and the thing about the sorting hat being with Godric/Harry came from another author so sry I didn't mention it before. Don't think I've forgotten the Weasly's (sp?) reaction to Ron's/Salazar's sorting. Now on with the story. ps sorry I don't know how to spell Row's name or Magonigles. Now really on with the story.**

Chapter 5 _The hat, and twins _

Mergonigle gave Godric the hat reminding him to take care of it or he would loose more than house points. Everyone in the whole hall was staring at him but he ignored it and sat down across from a pair of identical boys who were whispering to each other and glaring at the Slytheren table, more specifically Salazar. "Dirty snake" he herd one of them say then "family traitor" finally "Marauders style."

From what he could gather these two were the twins Sal had mentioned and were very unpleased with his sorting, and planed on punishing him with pranks. He smacked his forehead, why did every one not get on well like in the old days, shur there were the accessional duel or fight, that the founders had to deal with but mostly it was just friendly competition. The twins seemed to finish the prank planning, and looked up to see Godric sitting across from them.

"Oh hello, your Harry Potter aren't you?" said the twin on the right.

"yah but I wish I wasn't, I hate attention."

"Well we'll treat you normally," put in the twin on the left.

" Fred, Gorge you will not prank any first years this year," said an older more bossy boy with the same red hair.

"Fine Percy but that don't count our dear younger brother does I mean he is a Slytheren."

"Slytheren are not that bad, I met your brother on the train and seemed all right, and weren't Slytheren and Gyffendor great friends when they first founded Hogwarts."

"Yah but that was before Slytheren showed his true colors." grunted the twin on the right.

"Well lets ask the hat," Godric stated this feud had gone far enough it had to be ended before the school collapsed in on its self mettiforicly.

"Hat how did the founders fall apart." asked Godric in a board voice.

_Well by the time I was made there were only two of them left. Gyffendor having been killed 10 years before and Slytheren 5 years from the plague that was around Europe at that time. It was Rowrina who enchanted me to sort the studense and she and Helga told me the story of the school. _

"So Slytheren and Gyffendor did not duel?" asked the twin Godric assumed was Gorge.

_Oh sure they dueled often, _Godric had to smile at this it was true any small agreement with one of them and you were infor the duel of your life. _but it was always over something stupid according to Helga. But Salazar never was forced to leave the school nore did he do it voluntary for more than a year. You see the founders traded off years for when they would go off and find new studense. Godric, came back from his year dying and five years after that on Salazar's turn he never came back. A few years latter the remaining two found that he had died of the plague that spread though Europe. They were deeply saddened at the loss of boath men in the group but carried on the dream of the four until there dying days._

"that is just so hard to believe that Gyffendor and Slytheren got along." said Fred

"yah but I guess its been a thousand years so history must have been changed." said Godric

TBC

_**AN so there you have the Wesley reaction but I probably will through in a prank or two. this would have been longer but I think you might want an update so i'll do the part I was planing in the nexed chapie.**_


End file.
